Another Love
by IanHardingFanUK
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Branning's, Lauren, Abi and Oscar are sent to live with Uncle Derek and their two cousins. R&R.


**Hi, I've decided to write this story. Hope you like it! Sorry if its not very good. And if you have any ideas that would be great!**

I can't believe it was only yesterday me; Abi and Oscar were sat at the dining table with mother and father. The fact we can never get that back. You see, this morning my mother and father went out on a drive only to be hit by an oncoming car and killed on impact. Now, were packing up our things ready to leave our home and everything we know goodbye to go live with our Uncle. I didn't know much about Uncle Derek, apparently him and my father never got on so well. But he is the only family we have left, and I can't just think about myself now. I have Abi and Oscar to think of. Its currently the evening, and we are packing the last of our things into our cases before one last night's sleep in our family home and up in the morning to travel to our Uncles.

*MORNING*

"Do we have to go Lauren? Can't we just stay here and you look after us. I will quit school and get a job! I promise." Exclaims Oscar.

"I know buddy, but we can't afford to. It's just not that simple anymore I guess. Anyway, we need to make a clever man out of you, so no quitting school. Plus don't you want to meet our new cousins." I reply.

"I do, it's just that I want to stay here! I miss mummy and daddy! Why can't they come back." The young boy yells before running upstairs in tears.

"What do I do Abi? I wish we could stay here; you carry on going to school. This is all Oscar knows. I just don't know what to do." I state.

"I don't know, as long as we have each other we will be fine." She says giving Lauren a hug. "How about I go check on Oscar whilst you pack up the last bits? I can't believe Uncle Derek is sending a car for us. Thought we'd have to get the train." She continues.

"Sounds good Abs. And I know, aint it strange, this Uncle Derek wanting us. I was looking online and found out his quite rich. He's got two kids Joey and Alice I think their names are. Wonder what they are like. Apparently their mum died when they were little. Least we'll have something in common eh?" I question.

"Yeah I guess. Right I'll go and check on Oscar." Abi says.

*LATER ON*

The journey was so boring. I can't believe Uncle Derek didn't come to pick us up himself. Instead he sent one of his employees Alfie for us. He seemed alright I guess, chatted to us for a bit, before the conversation died. We all sat in the back me in the middle, and Abi and Oscar on either side. Trying to keep a six year old entertained was not easy, especially for a long trip. Luckily we stopped off at the services and got something to eat. After the service stop we headed back to the car to finish the rest of the trip. I am so nervous and I think Abi is too!

"How are you feeling Abs?" I ask.

"Not too bad, I just don't know what to expect. And you know me, I like a plan. What about you?" She mumbles back, tired from the long trip.

"Nervous." I reply. "Least we have each other eh?" Noticing Oscar had fell asleep. Slowly all of us asleep.

*ARRIVING*

I must have fell asleep as well as Abi and Oscar, as I feel Alfie nudging us to wake us up. Looking out the window, my heart drops. The house was huge, and even that was an understatement. The house was painted white, with a double red door in the middle. We had driven up the long driveway to reach the front of the house. Alfie told us that it was a six bedroom house, all with en-suite. There was a reception room, living room, dining room and kitchen. The staff who lived on site lived in a building at the back of the house. We all step out the house and await our Uncle and Cousin. Just then the door opens.

"Hello children. Welcome to my home. You must be Lauren." He says looking at me. "And you must be Abi. And let me guess…. Little Oscar! How nice it is to meet you all."

"Hi." I reply. "Thank you so much for having us. I don't know what we would have done if not."

"No problem at all my child." He says. "Alfie why don't you bring the childrens cases in and leave them in the hallway now. We will be in the living room." He said ushering us inside.

"What a nice house you have." Abi exclaims.

"Thank you girl." He says. "Where are my manners eh? Bet you want to meet your cousins! Alice, Joey come down!" he yells.

"Coming dad." I hear a girl reply.

"Yeah coming." I'm guessing the person being Joey says.

The door to the living room opens and in walks a girl about my height, but with shorter and a more mousey brown hair colour than I.

"Hi, I'm Alice. Nice too meet you." She says pulling each of us into a hug separately. "You must be Lauren." I hope we can be good friends she says. She then looks at Abi and says the same. Before looking at Oscar and pulling him into yet another hug.

"Yeah me two." I mumble. She's so chipper. Bit weird aint it. Didn't she hear about what happened to mum and dad. Before any of us gets a chance to reply in walks, what I'm guessing is Joey. As he enters our eyes meet for a brief second before he goes over to Alice and whispers something before she giggles and runs off.

"Weird girl that sister of yours aint she Joe?" I hear Derek say. My eyes not leaving Joey, feeling myself attracted to him. He was hot and muscular, wearing a dark blue t shirt that hugged him and a pair of jeans. Wow.

"Well shes got half of your genes, so yeah. I'd say were all weird." He mocks back.

"Oi, less of the cheek boy." He says. Before introducing us all to each other. Joey gives Abi and Oscar a friendly smile before looking at me. Our eyes meet and click instantly. I feel myself smile, which I don't think I've done since I found out about mum and dad.

"Right dad, I'm off. Got mates to meet aint I." He says, avoiding my eyes. "See you guys later!" And with that he is gone. I have a feeling this is going to be interesting.


End file.
